1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a media cartridge autoloader, and particularly relates to a media cartridge picker that moves a media cartridge in a media cartridge autoloader serving as a data storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical media cartridge autoloader includes a media cartridge picker in the center, a mail slot at the front side, a read/write media drive at the rear side, and media cartridge transport magazines disposed one at each lateral side. The media cartridge picker is configured to transport a media cartridge between the mail slot, the media drive, and the media cartridge transport magazines.
When the media cartridge autoloader is turned on, the media cartridge picker is initialized to rotate the turntable to a home position thereof. The media cartridge is then manually inserted from the mail slot by an operator. Then, the media cartridge picker starts operations.